User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 2
DQ: Now, we attack the-- Necronoid: NO. DQ: What...are you TALKING ABOUT?! (this starts playing) Necronoid: The knowledge...from absorbing...ANUBIS. (music is at 0:19) DQ: Huh? Necronoid: The...Egypt...it's all there. The...Pyramids. DQ: The Pyramids? Pathetic oversized-- Necronoid: POWER. DQ: That's gotta be a joke. Necronoid, what are you talking about?! Necronoid: (laughs slowly) The pyramids were built as weapons. Ten thousand years ago...all of them...each one..built by the same Egyptian Bakugan! DQ: Which? Necronoid: ALL! THEY ARE WEAPONS...EVERY PYRAMID. THE ANCIENT EGYPTIANS USED THESE AS FOUNDATIONS FOR THEIR PYRAMIDS. DQ: But the Pyramids have been mapped and searched, raided, and-- Necronoid: And they've barely even scratched the surface. DQ: But the measurements-- Necronoid: The Egyptian Gods put some of their power into the pyramids. They are beyond comprehension when viewed from inside...or when the view is hampered. DQ: And how to unhamper the view? Necronoid: DESTROY THE ROCKS. DQ: I've made a new technology...to transport matter through time and space. Necronoid: Time? DQ: It can get them from when they were in prime condition...if we can get to the coordinates. Necronoid: Then we'll have to bash away the outer shells of the pyramids. And how will you prevent the time stream from being destroyed? DQ: The effects of doing what I will do can only be felt in this timeline. In effect, they will be restored to full power the second I warp in the time frame. Necronoid: And how will we get there? DQ: That's what the space frame is for. (pulls out a cylinder with rounded ends and teleports along with Necronoid to Egypt) (music is at 1:05) Necronoid jumped onto a pyramid and used his mechanical wrist blade to dig into it until he hit metal. Necronoid: THIS IS IT! (shoves hands into hole and pulls away the rocks) DQ: Impossible... Necronoid tore away at the Pyramids. DQ: Yes...UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid blasted apart every pyramid's shell. He started hurling rocks out of the way and uprooting the pyramids. Necronoid: FOLLOW MY LEAD! DQ started warping in the full-powered versions in place of the old worn out versions. They finished getting the pyramids. Necronoid: (puts hand in pyramid and transforms it into a massive arm cannon) NOW, I CLAIM THIS ENTIRE LAND! (music is at 1:54) People rushed in to see the commotion. Person 1: Who's that guy? Person 2: That looks like that Bakugan that died! Person 1: You mean...NECRONOID?! Person 2: YEAH! Necronoid: No prisoners...only trophies. (charges gun) (music ends at 2:11) (this starts playing) (scene changes) Person 4: What's going on there? Person 5: IDIOT! GET DOWN! (grabs Person 4 and runs) P6: That's...IT'S COMING THIS WAY! Helicopters flew by, some dropping bombs, some dropping water on flames. Soldier 1: This could be a problem! A blast flew in from the distance and destroyed all the helicopters. A massive explosion tossed buildings like bread crumbs. P7: RUN! Energy needles blocked everyone off. P8: RUN, THOSE EXPLODE! Everyone ran from the needles, but got caught in another blast. (the next city) (music is at 2:00) P9: Is that...a purple sun? A huge explosion answered his question. P10: Mother of Ra... Necronoid jumped into the middle of the city. (music is at 2:40) DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid blasted buildings into themselves, turning the city to magma and purple glows. Planes flew in, but each one was destroyed in a single shot. Bakugan charged in. Fangoid: WHAT THE HELL?! Necronoid: HEH. (blasts all the Bakugan away in a single shot) People scattered. A Darkus Titanium Dragonoid rushed in. DTD: STAND DOWN! DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! DTD: TITANIUM SCREEN! (manages to hold off shot long enough to jump out of the way) DRAGON FORCE STRIKER! DQ: UNDYING DEFENSE! Necronoid: (reflects shot, then fires into it with cannon) DTD: (turns to ashes in an instant) DTD's bones scattered on the ground. Necronoid had fun stabbing more Bakugan with them. Necronoid: DIE. (points at group of people) (music ends) The people stared up. One of them had tears in his eyes. Necronoid: Cry me a flood. I want one...it'll make this more fun. DQ: (laughs) Necronoid: DO IT! NOW! All of the people trembled. Necronoid: (laughs slowly) I thought as much...(cocks gun) A portal opened. (this starts playing from 1:18) Drago: HYAH! (tackles Necronoid and slams his face into the ground) Necronoid: (throws Drago off) Jaakor: (bursts in through a building and starts shooting Necronoid) DQ: UNDYING DEFENSE! Winx: (laughs) GHOST BLADE! EVEN DEATH MAY DIE! Necronoid: (spins and thrusts blade at Tay) Ra: CORONAL SWORD! (trips Necronoid mid-spin with sword) Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts Necronoid down along with Jaakor's help) (music ends at 1:32) Necronoid aimed his gun and blasted Drago into ball form. Pyrus: WHAT THE F*CK?! (throws out Aerogan and gets behind a building) (this starts playing) Aerogan: WTF?! (runs) Pyrus: AQUA TORRENT! Aerogan: (starts blasting at Necronoid while running) DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Aerogan: GET ME COVER FIRE! Infinity: TERMINAL QUASAR! (blasts in the way of Necronoid's shot, making massive explosion) Necronoid: (starts to push away the smoke) Magmafury tackled Necronoid in the middle of the smoke, causing parts of it to light on fire. Tony: WIND GALE FORCE MERGE! Magmafury turned into wind and pulled the smoke with him, slamming fire into Necronoid. Pyrus: (throws out Drago with Destroyer and launches Wolfox and Aerogan) Necronoid attached more pyramids and the Great Pyramid for a Battle Suit with multiple Nanos. Ra: The power...of Egypt's Bakugan... 3D: I hoped this day would never come. Pyrus: What? Necronoid: (blasts Destroyer down) Pyrus: (ducks to dodge shot) ARGH! BLAZER RUMBLE! Destroyer grabbed Necronoid's fist and pulled him in close while melting the fist, then punched his face. DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! (Necronoid blasts Destroyer away) Destroyer: (spins away) Drago: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Destroyer spun and gathered a fire tornado, then bashed Necronoid again. Ra: IGNITER FLARE! (blasts Necronoid, making the flames blow sky-high) Destroyer: REVOLUTION DESTROYER: (blasts Necronoid) Necronoid: ENGAGE! (blasts back and forces the whole city to explode) Destroyer fell to his knees, but drew both swords and pulled down two of Necronoid's nanos. (music is at 0:40) Ra: Think you're the only one who knows these Nanos, Necronoid?! (stretched out hand and pulls in the two Nanos) Wolfox: STAR SLASH BETA! (whirls around Necronoid, while inserting large blades) Necronoid: RAGH! AAAAR! (falls) YEAAAAAR! (flips out cannons and blasts Wolfox down) DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid: (blasts Ra down, then aims cannon at Wolfox) Wolfox: WHOA! Ra: Wolfox, catch! (falls and kicks a Nano to Wolfox) Wolfox: (spins, dodges shot, and hits Necronoid in the head with a blast) Necronoid: ARGH! RESSURECTION BURST! (glows and smashes Wolfox down) Destroyer: (runs in) DRAGONIC INFINITY! Drago: (charges up main cannon and fires at Necronoid) Necronoid: MY FAEC! (turns to run) Pyrus: Blazer RUMBLE! Destroyer cut Necronoid's wrist blade off, then spun and kicked him through a wall. Ra: (jumps on Wolfox) RISE... Starblazer: STARBLAZER! (blasts Necronoid back through the wall with two Nanos) Tay: GHOST BLADE! SLICERIX! (charges at Necronoid from side) Infinity: GAUNTLET SWORD! (charges at Necronoid from other side) Necronoid: RAAH! (points Nanos at each of them and blasts them down) Magmafury: (jumps on Necronoid) SUPREME JETSHOT! (starts blasting him in the chest) Necronoid: INSECT! UNDERWORLD SHOT--KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! (music ends) Tony: That's new.... RUN! Necronoid blasted every Bakugan but Starblazer and Destroyer (with Drago) off the field. DQ: Necronoid, I'll have to run! You'll be using me from 20 mins ago. (warps in another DQ and warps away) Necronoid: (in thoughts) That'll ruin the time stream if it stays here for more than 20 mins...but that's all I'll need. Pyrus: GENERATION GUARDIAN! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT--KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! The blasts collided and hurled away everyone. DQ started to get fuzzy and strange. 3D: 20 mins ago...what...wait... 3D pulled out a gun and shot DQ, who started to warp around and make strange explosions nearby. Pyrus: Huh? 3D: Kill DQ from the past...and kill her in the present! Necronoid: RAT! (jumps on Starblazer) MINE! NANOS! Starblazer: MMPH! YEAAH! (shoves Necronoid off) 3D: FLAMING CLUSTER BOMB STRIKER! Necronoid jumped on Starblazer, but Starblazer shot forward comet-like attacks and hit Necronoid mid-jump. Starblazer: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! (lifts foot to stomp) Necronoid: No, I want... (FARBAS CLAW!) ... TWO! (regenerates wrist blade and stabs Starblazer in the foot with it) Starblazer: AHH! (splits) Necronoid: (stands and transforms hands into swords) RAAAAH! DIE! Pyrus: GENERATION DESTROYER! Necronoid slashed down Ra and Wolfox, then grabbed the Nanos again. Destroyer: (finishes charging) YOU DIE! HYAH! Necronoid fired back. Destroyer: I can't...hold it...much...longer! 3D: The hidden Nanos are too strong! Winx: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! (this starts playing from 3:03) Rainbow flew in with Nuclearix and hit Necronoid in the back. Necronoid's blast stopped, and his Nanos were blasted straight off. Rainbow caught one, attached it to Nuclearix, and fired on Necronoid's face. Destroyer jumped on Necronoid and fired on the back of his head. (music ends) DQ: ARGH! UNDERWORLD-- Pyrus fired an M4 at DQ, making her evaporate. Warps shook the field until the present DQ returned. DQ: WHAT?! Necronoid: ARGH! DQ: No....ATTACK! (warps in a person from the past, then uses a portable form of the machines used on Necronoid) Ra: (pops open) Impossible! Wolf stood on the field, then threw out his Bakugan. Drago: Huh?! Destroyer: (looks up) Necronoid: (jumps on Destroyer while he's distracted) UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! GET OUT OF THERE! Destroyer appeared next to Pyrus. Drago: Good move. Tony: I thought he would never have a chance to make something of his life... Wolf: TONY.... (this starts playing at 2:20) Tony: ...Wolf...this is your only chance...your second chance to live! Make something of yourself-- Wolf: Shut up. Saw Shadow...ZIPPING ELIMINATOR. Ziperator shot Drago. Pyrus: GENERATION REFLECTOR! Ziperator was hit with his own saw and returned to ball form. Tony: WOLF! LISTEN TO ME! Wolf: (stares, and teleports away) Tony: Wolf... (music ends at 2:44) DQ: PATHETIC. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Drago: GENERATION BASTION! (manages to block) Drago: Huh? Necronoid: (jumps on Drago) Pyrus: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Destroyer used his laser cage to separate Necronoid from half of his Nanos, and attached them to himself. Necronoid: WHAT?! Destroyer: (fires at Necronoid and forces him to fall over) (this starts playing from 1:28) Destroyer fired his missile at Necronoid, slamming him into the ground. Necronoid shot the ground, making Destroyer fly into the sky, then shot him more. Destroyer spun out of the way and shot with the Nanos, and a missile. Necronoid was blasted to the ground. Destroyer slammed onto him. Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! Destroyer lifted up Necronoid, and melted his neckbrace off. DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid shot into Destroyer's cockpit, but Drago used Dragonic Infinity directly and tore off half of Necronoid's suit. Necronoid: NO! Destroyer put Drago back inside and punched Necronoid where his suit was gone, forcing him to ball form. (music ends at 1:59) Pyrus: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! (runs at DQ with brass knuckles and a gun) DQ: NEVER. (teleports away with Necronoid) Pyrus: RAAAAH! (falls over when they leave) 3D: Sh*tcrap! (this starts playing) Winx: Pyrus, get up. Pyrus: Ergh...(wipes blood from elbow) Tony: Wolf was here... Drago: I know. Tony: The look in his eyes... Drago: It seemed just as hateful as ever. Tony: No...it had...something else in it. Pyrus: Like what? Tony: Hard to explain. Winx: What..? 3D: I think I know what he means. Pyrus: Still, he attacked us...he can't be trusted. Tony: Trusted? No. Hoped for? Yes. Pyrus: Maybe. Drago: But how did DQ revive him and Necronoid? Ra: Necronoid had some of my residual energy, I could feel it. The very same that ressurrected Drago. Rainbow: There was more energy than that. Freaky energy. Pyrus: The method to revive Wolf was different. 3D: That one is related to the method DQ used to "clone" herself. Pyrus stared out into the distance. Pyrus: (in thoughts) Wolf...what is going on? Tony: HEY! WHO'S THAT? (music is at 2:10) Pyrus looked up and saw someone slowly walking toward them. Pyrus: (pulls out gun) Who are you? ???: Now, is that any way to treat an old friend? Pyrus: Crimson? Crimson: HAHAHAHAHHAHAA! About time! Winx: :O 3D: Good to see you again! Skytruss: I don't think so. Jaakor: (smacks Skytruss) IDIOT. Crimson: I have some news. (music ends) To be continued.... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts